battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MG3
The MG3 (German: Maschinengewehr 3; English: Machine Gun 3) is a German general purpose machine gun designed by Rheinmetall AG in 1959. The entire weapon system is an updated version of the famous MG42 universal machine gun that was used by the German Wehrmacht during World War II, sporting differences such as being chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. Like its predecessor, it keeps its iconic rate of fire, ranging around 1200 rounds per minute. Battlefield: Bad Company The MG3 is a light machine gun featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer In singleplayer, the MG3 can be found as a collectible in the mission Par for the Course. It is also found with Legionnaires and MEC troops later on in the game. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the MG3 is issued to the Support class. It can only be unlocked once a player reaches level 25 or if one has purchased the Gold Edition of the game, it will be unlocked as soon as one begins playing multiplayer. It has a high 200 round capacity with 400 rounds in reserve. One of its main features is the extremely high rate of fire of 1,000 rounds per minute, making it the fastest firing weapon in the game over the F2000 and tied with the PP2000. It can kill in around 10-15 hits, but it has poor accuracy, making long-range targets difficult to kill. Burst-firing is advised if one plans to engage long range targets. Gallery BFBC_MG3_Weapon.png|Weapon model File:BFBC_MG3.jpg|The MG3 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Harvest Day File:BFBC_MG3_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The MG3's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 singleplayer campaign, the MG3 with a Red Dot Sight can be found occasionally on fallen enemies, most notably on Airborne on the second level of the plane and in the fort of Sangre Del Toro. The standard version can be found on Heart of Darkness, in the house by the first boat the player enters, on Heavy Metal, on top of a crate right before the first firefight on foot, and on High Value Target, on a crate right before entering the sewers. In multiplayer, the MG3 is the 7th and last light machine gun issued to the Medic kit requiring 57,000 points. It holds 100 rounds and fires at 1,000 rounds per minute (the highest infantry weapon rate of fire in-game, tied with the PP-2000 Avtomat). The MG3 can be a very capable weapon, though the combination of high recoil and low damage can make it difficult to use, though its high rate of fire and large capacity compensate for its weak points, making it most effective in close quarters. However, as with other light machine guns, the weapon's spread is very large and can increase quickly, making it mostly inaccurate with hip-fire, especially when put into perspective with comparable assault rifles or submachine guns. Players can use Marksman Training to reduce the effects of spread. Due to its low damage, Magnum Ammunition has the small effect of lowering needed body shots by two hits, making it need a minimum of eight shots instead of ten. Using the MG3 while immobile and crouched proves most effective, minimizing recoil and deviation. For longer range shooting, it is advisable to fire in controlled bursts, to compensate for the weapon's recoil. Although the MG3 still cannot be used reliably for such things as tactical long-range headshots, its on-target accuracy in 6+ round bursts is nearly unmatched. The MG3 can mount a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope, which may not be necessary as the iron sights aren't very obtrusive. The Red Dot can greatly help in pin-point shooting, especially for longer ranges. The 4X Scope can be used in a similar fashion, though the increased zoom can seem to accentuate the MG3's already high recoil, making its use require burst fire for long range. MG3 SA The MG3 SA is also available to those who purchased the SPECACT DLC. It customized with Woodland, Desert or Arctic camouflage depending on the environment the player is in. It is unlocked to the player regardless of previous unlocks for the kit. It can be obtained over Xbox Live for 160MS points or through the Dr. Pepper/EA promotion, along with the special uniform. It can also be obtained on the PS3 for $1.99, and comes with the special uniform as well. The SPECACT DLC has been released as downloadable content for the PC on December 1, 2010 via the EA Store. Gallery BFBC2 MG3 Stats.png|The MG3's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2 MG3 Specast Stats.png|The MG3 SA's in-game description and stats evaluation. 700px-MG3BC2SP.JPG|The MG3 in the single-player mission Heart of Darkness. BC2 MG3.png|The MG3 at Laguna Presa in Conquest. BC2 MG3 IS.png|The MG3's iron sights. 700px-MG3_BC2.JPG|The MG3 at Arica Harbor with a Red Dot Sight in Rush. BC2 MG3 SA snow.jpg|The MG3 SA with arctic camo on Port Valdez in Rush. BC2 MG3 SA.png|The MG3 SA with desert camo at Arica Harbor in Rush. BC2 MG3 SA IS.png|The MG3 SA's iron sights. BFBC2 MG3 Static.png|'MG3'. BFBC2 MG3 SA Winter.png|MG3 SA winter camo pattern. BFBC2 MG3 Winter Red Dot Sight.png|MG3 SA winter camo with Red Dot Sight. MG3 SA Winter ACOG BFBC2.png|MG3 SA winter camo with 4X Rifle Scope. MG3|Gameplay with the MG3 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay in Conquest mode Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS The MG3 is a weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. bfbc2iosmg3.jpg|The MG3 (with Red Dot Sight) in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the MG3 '''is the starter gun issued to the Medic kit. It features an 80-round magazine, low damage, a high rate of fire, and high recoil. The MG3 is best suited for close range engagements, as its high recoil and low damage make it unappealing for killing enemies at longer ranges. It should be traded out as soon as possible for the fairly cheap PKM due to its extremely low accuracy and relatively fast ammo consumption. Gallery MG3StandardStats.png|The Stats and Description of the MG3 in Play4Free BFP4F MG3 Rest.png|The MG3 as it appears in-game BFP4F MG3 IS.png|The MG3's iron sight BFP4F MG3 Reload.png|Reloading the MG3 BFP4F MG3 Side.png|The MG3's side view BFP4F MG3 Front.png|The MG3's front view BFP4F MG3 Render.png|More detailed photo of the MG3 in Play4Free MG3RenderP4F.png|The old render. MG3-reference.jpg|MG3 sights MG3-Holo-reference.jpg|MG3 with Holo-sights BFP4F MG3 Left.png|An old render of the '''MG3 in Play4Free BFP4F MG3 Center.png|An old render of the MG3 in Play4Free BFP4F MG3 Right.png|An old render of the MG3 in Play4Free Dual Commentary with Zac Lee Basra MG3 - Battlefield Play4Free|Gameplay with the MG3 in Battlefield Play4Free on Basra Trivia *Since Light Machine Guns can damage helicopters in Battlefield: Bad Company, both the MG3 and the M60 are very effective at shooting them down if there are no AA guns or .50 cals in the area, the former firing more rounds to hit and the latter doing more damage. However, the same does not apply to Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as helicopters, except for the UAV-1 and Vietnam's UH-1 Iroquois, are armored against everything but .50 caliber rounds. *Despite the in-game stats once stating that the MG3 SA had identical stats to the MG36, its performance was perfectly identical to that of the regular MG3. This has been corrected as of the PS3/Xbox 360 1.04 Client patch. *The MG3's description in the Weapons & Gadgets menu does not fit into the description box. External links *MG3 on Wikipedia *MG3 on Modern Firearms ru:MG3 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Medium Machine Guns